


'Are you ticklish?'

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan-centric, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pastel Chan, Punk and pastel, Seo Changbin-centric, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, punk changbin, punk x pastel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	'Are you ticklish?'

**2:16 PM**

"Don't you class in a couple of minutes?"

Changbin looked up just in time to see Chan lay down next to him.Changbin just rolled his eyes in response to the pastel boy."And what about it?"He asked rhetorically,continuing without waiting for a response."It wouldn't be the first time that I skipped class."


End file.
